


The Fluffiest Chicken

by distractedgenius



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Tea, chicken holding, the arcana - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 15:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractedgenius/pseuds/distractedgenius
Summary: It’s been a tough day. You need to de-stress. Muriel, being his weirdass self, brings you the fluffiest baby chick and demands you hold it.





	The Fluffiest Chicken

It had been a long time since you were this tired.

Between a busier day at the shop, recovering from illness, and the rising tension of a new plague, you weren’t in a great place.

Muriel’s place seemed like the best solution.

You sifted through the forest, picking your way through the paths until the hut came into view, a spiral of smoke rising from the chimney. Innana padded out from your left, clearly anticipating your arrival. You paused to give her a few head scritches, which she accepted happily.

You weren’t sure whether or not you were past knocking yet. There was no need when Muriel shuffled from behind the hut, hauling a stack of wood, stray leaves caught in his hair. He stopped, stock still, looking you up and down, surely noticing the dark circles and slumped shoulders that had appeared in the last few days.

“Shouldn’t you be at the shop?” He asked, not unkindly, just surprised to see you

“Asra gave me the day off. I’m not doing so great.” You felt strained, tears threatening to spill over when Muriel’s expression softened.

He wordlessly set the wood down in his stockpile by the door, and led you inside. You settled on the cushion by the fire, your usual spot. The heat was nice in the cooling evening. You wrapped your favorite quilt, stitched in a peppermint swirl pattern, around your shoulders.

Muriel busied himself with tea, mixing together a few herbs and leaves from a few different jars, before pouring hot water from the fireplace into the mugs, one for each of you.

You were relieved that you felt like you didn’t need to talk. It was nice to just sit. Do nothing. Sip quietly.

“I have an idea.” Muriel suddenly spoke, jarring you slightly.

He did not elaborate. 

“Yeeeeees?” You did not know what to make of this altogether unexpected interruption.

“I’ll be back.” He carefully set his mug down and lumbered towards the door. 

You waited in silence, completely caught off guard. What in all the worlds was he doing?

You heard large footsteps approaching.

Muriel came ever so slowly in from the chilly night, his hands cupped together. You couldn’t make out what he might be holding.

“Hold your hands out.” He said. “And please, be gentle.” 

You did as he asked, closing your eyes instinctively. 

Whatever he had placed in your waiting palms was like holding a cloud. 

“Ohmigod” you gasped.

It was the tiniest. cutest. fluffiest. chick. you’d ever seen in your entire life.

Muriel settled down beside you. You knew he trusted you with the animals, but he still watched intently, just in case. “She’s only a few days old.” 

“She’s so…” words failed you.

“Fluffy.” Muriel gave that soft sweet smile that you tried to memorize ever time you saw it. It had once been a rare occurrence, now becoming more common, but never less thrilling.

The baby chick fell asleep in your hands, its soft down shifting lightly at the slightest movement.

It was the most calming thing in the world.

You put your head on Muriel’s shoulder. 

He tensed, only for a moment, before relaxing the muscles in his shoulder and back. In a few minutes, your felt the comforting pressure of his head resting against yours. One of his large hands cupped your own, so that you were both supporting the fluffiest chicken.

“I hoped it would work.” He whispered.

“It did.” You answered.


End file.
